Controllers control the operation of one or more components of a system. For example, vehicle controllers control one or more components of a vehicle via associated actuators. Generally, a vehicle controller includes a control program that includes instructions that are performed by a processor for controlling the operation of the component. In some instances, the processor of the controller may overheat due to overuse or environmental conditions. Overheating of the processor may shorten the processor's lifetime and can cause computations performed by the processor to be unreliable. In some instances, a controller includes more than one processor, for example, a backup processor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for controlling a temperature of a controller processor using the backup processor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.